It's All Different Now
by Seikari-Love
Summary: NagaHiko YAOI WARNING! Don't like, don't read. Chapter story, more to come soon XD LEMON / LIME


**A/N: I was disgusted at the lack of this pairing! I was SURE the fangirls would have gotten to it. But nooooo... I gotta do it myself XD I showed my buddy the first few paragraphs and he seemed pleased XD Read, Review, Enjoy?**

**Warnings: Yaoi , a very sexually active Yahiko , Semi-fangirl Konan, and Tsunade... because I find her worthy of a warning XD I'm sure Nagato would have liked one.**

"Ack! Yahiko! Cut it out..." A shrill voice shouted, as the owner's hands connected with the other boy's face. "Come on Nagato... It can't be _that_ bad!" Turning the color of his hair, Nagato shook his head. Pinning his shirt down and drawing his knees to his chest to ward of his vulture-like friend "Yahiko... Seriously! Get off-" - "Stop resisting..." Assertive lips met those of the unsure Nagato, who's guard dropped reluctantly as his hands wrapped around Yahiko's neck. He's had feelings for the other orphan since they had met, but he had never been comfortable with it. Liking a man, it was shameful.

Though Yahiko obviously didn't feel as shy about it. He'd make moves for Nagato at any given time, despite the company they might have. It hurt, but Nagato forced him away every time. Though tonight he gave in, admitting to every want and feeling he had for the other. Yahiko at first, was companionate and listened, explaining to the other there was nothing wrong with liking men. This mood faded quickly, Yahiko taking dominance, forced himself onto the other.

Nagato rose his legs again, kicking hard against the chest of the older, releasing the grip he hand on his neck previously. "I said get off!" He shouted half heartbroken, as the boy tumbled off Nagato's bed and to the ground. If Yahiko had only said what he did because he wanted sex, he was going to have a real problem. Though the brunette sighed in surrender, crawling back into the other's bed. "Cuddle with me then?"

With a frown, Nagato clung hopelessly to the other who in return smiled softly, holding the younger boy in his arms. Fingers intertwining in Nagato's red hair he closed his eyes. Truthfully he was just happy to know he wasn't alone in their love. He came off as a pervert ninety-four percent of the time, but it was only because he was truthfully desperate for the other's attention. Nagato yawned, it was far more childish than his appearance and made Yahiko laugh. "Your really...shrill for your age you know?"

"Shut up!" Nagato frowned, shoving against Yahiko's chest to free himself, rolling over to his other side. Though in his mind, Yahiko only saw this as an opening. Wrapping his arms around Nagato's waist, he slid his hands into the boy's pants, earning a squeak in return. "Y-Yahiko... Stop I- ah!" Breaking his sentence with shudders of pleasure, Yahiko finally won the battle. "I won't go far Nagato... I promise..." Yahiko whispered, nuzzling against Nagato's neck as his hands worked to pleasure the squirming young boy.

It was almost painful. The feeling of the other man's hands wrapped around his length, but he wanted it. He was just as always, unsure. Biting his lip and closing his eyes he grabbed at Yahiko's arm. "S-stop... Please..." He pleaded, scratching at the other's skin. Though his request and desires were far from the same. Luckily, Yahiko sensed this. As he felt the warm release in his hand, Yahiko smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

Nagato's squirming stopped with a small moan of relief. Moving slightly in discomfort. He wanted to change, but he knew Nagato wouldn't allow him to move away so quickly. So he dealt with the uneasiness, slipping into a light sleep in the arms of his best friend.

He awoke the next morning to the sound of a crash, followed by large amounts of laughter. Opening his eyes, his clouded vision focused into the image of Konan, leaning against the wall for support. Blinking the daze from his eyes his cheeks flushed, pushing the still sleeping Nagato out of his bed. "I _knew _it_!_" Konan squealed childishly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Yahiko groaned from the floor, obviously displeased about his rude awakening. "What the hell's the matter with you!" Nagato's attention shifted between the hysteric Konan and the pissed Yahiko before he flipped the covers off, making a run for the exit.

He was on the floor the next second, having slipped in some squishy substance his face head hit the floor, bouncing off with a nauseating smacking noise. His cry of pain caused the other two orphans to forget about their previous encounter and help him to his feet. He swayed momentarily before dropping out of his conscious state. Yahiko caught him before he hit the ground again and moved him to the bed. Panic in his eyes. "Shit... Nagato...?" - No answer, "Nagato! Wake up!" He shook him lightly, his arms shaking on their own. "Please! Wake up!" This time he got a response, not a pleasant one, but it was better than nothing. A small sob made his chest heave and he coughed, trying to sit up.

"Hey! Hey! Stay down Nagato..." Konan half shouted, pushing him lightly back down onto the bed. He groaned, falling back to into the bed. "What... hit me?" He asked with a false grin, half of it just a face twisted to fight the pain. "Nothing hit _you_! You hit the floor! Hard! Are you alright?"

Nagato tried again to sit up, this time no one stopped him. "Yeah... Just a bit of a head ache..." He said quietly, though the odd bobbing motion of his head spoke differently. "N-Nagato... Lay back down. Yahiko, try to find something cold." Konan demanded as Nagato slowly laid himself back down with a yawn. "Damn it... What ever you do don't go to sleep Nagato!" Nodding, Nagato ignored her completely and closed his eyes despite her warning.

He woke up to blinding lights and breasts. Rather, large breasts and blonde hair. Naturally, the boy screamed, only to have a hand over his mouth and comforting whisperes fill his ears. "Nagato calm down, it's Jiraya's friend!" Yahiko said calmly, while the red head fought to calm his breathing. _Why are their boobs in my face!? _He attempted to shout, though it just came out in a series of inaudible sounds.

Yahiko moved his hand away reluctantly only for Nagato to start screaming again. "What in the _hell _is going on!?" Sitting up again, he politely pushed the aiding woman aside. Attempting to ignore the fact that she quickly moved back to what seemed like grabbing his head, he sighed. "Let me rephrase that. What is she doing?" He pointed towards his head where the woman laughed to herself. "You whacked your head. Pretty good I might say."

_Whacked? What does she thing I am. . . Four? Besides! I know THAT! _He sighed, the woman was posing no help. "That... doesn't answer my question." Furrowing his brows he crossed his eyes in attempt to look up at her. "I'm healing you..." She replied once more. "I'm Tsunade, nice to meet you again." _Yeah, alright lady, I don't care about your name_. Though he responded politely anyways. "I'm Nagato... Nice to meet you I think." He mumbled as he returned his eyes to a normal expression before they gave him an even bigger head ache. "Nice meeting, I wouldn't call the occasion a pleasant one." She giggled to herself and Nagato couldn't help but smile. He didn't _like_ her per say but he was starting to lose his grudge towards confusion.

Shifting his attention to Yahiko and Konan, he frowned. Why was Konan crying? Squeaking out another yawn he spoke with concern. "Hey, Konan... Are you alright? What's wrong?" When she didn't reply he looked to Yahiko for answers who just shrugged with a small smile. "I- I'm going to _kill _you! How could you scare me like that! I thought you were dead! Didn't I tell you not to go to sleep!?"

The ranting began, Nagato inched back the best he could, only to earn a groan from an apparently annoyed Tsunade and a nice spot stuck against the wall behind him. "You've been out cold for _five hours! _Do you know how _bad _I felt!?" Her yelling turned into screeching, before Yahiko had finally had enough entertainment and covered her mouth as he'd done Nagato's earlier.

The girl just crossed her arms firmly against her chest and glared at him. "What she _means_ to say. Is you've been out a long time. After two hours, we started to get really worried, so we called in a favor from Jiraya." Now Nagato was worried about himself. His head didn't hurt anymore but if he had to get healing for him to wake up he had to have hit hard.

Finally, the large chested woman backed off, giving him a little room to breathe. "There was a little blood, _high _possibility of a concussion. Don't run around to much and don't hit it again. You'll be fine in a few weeks."She said through a yawn. "I'll probably come back to check in a few days, but until then you three be careful."

The three said there good byes, Konan's still muffled by Yahiko's hand. Pushing the limb away she scowled. "I still can't believe that you two-" - "Argh! Not that again Konan... Haven't you posed enough problems with this?" Yahiko argued, wrapping an arm around Nagato's shoulders. "Good to have you back." Konan clung to the two with a smile of defeat. "Hard to imagine how things would be with out you ar-" Peering up at the two she backed off quickly.

The two were attached at the lips, this time Nagato a lot less reluctant about it. Tongues mixed together Konan stared despite the fact she would find it weird when it was over. Yahiko's hand slipped up Nagato's shirt earning a playful moan in return. At this point Konan's common sense got a hold of her and she backed out of the room giggling insanely.

Pinning Nagato down, Yahiko proceeded to peel off his shirt, trailing kisses along his neck and shoulders. Nagato pushed lightly against the other's chest, turning his head to the side to give more access and keep up the illusion of unwillingness. Yahiko smiled to himself, trailing his kisses down to Nagato's lower stomach. Slipping his fingers into the elastic band on the others pants, he pulled them away and continued to move his kisses downward. Nagato's fingers pulled at Nagato's hair as he squirmed lightly.

"Hold still..." Yahiko hummed, pulling the other into his mouth greedily. Moaning, Nagato's fingers pulling turned into fists and Yahiko hissed around the other's manhood with a wince. Though when Nagato didn't let up he had to force himself away. "Take it easy..." He warned before returning to his previous actions. Nagato released his hair and grabbed at the bedding instead.

Yahiko's tongue worked at the boy until he had successfully brought him off, though to much regret. The other's release was straight into Yahiko's throat, causing the boy to choke and spit. "Gah! What the _hell!? _Were you aiming or something!? That was gross." Yahiko's complaints turned into laughs when the other had looked like he'd done something wrong.

"I'm was expecting a little more warning. That's all. Nothing wrong there." He grinned, wiping his mouth and ignoring the churning of his stomach. Nagato remained silent, slowly moving out of the bed and to the box he'd kept the few clothes he had in. Pulling on a semi-lean pair of pants and top he stretched his arms above his head.

Things were slowly starting to change, and for once, in a direction Nagato could handle with out problem.


End file.
